The Descendant of the Mediator: Blood Ties
by weirdvibes
Summary: 500 years passed. A new Mediator who just happens to be the descendant of Suze Simon and Jesse de Silva. Cassie de Silva who goes over to Carmel for the Summer Vacation when she encounters another mediator, an abandoned house and... Vampires!
1. Prologue

**Heylo everyone...!**

**My very first FanFict. I do hope you will like it, this is just the very beginning of it all for my FanFict.**

**_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own any of the characters that will be mentioned in my FanFict. later on in my later chapters, they were all created by the awesome author: Meg Cabot.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------**

**PROLOGUE**

Knowing that I'm a Mediator was one thing, but sending me to California to stay with my Grandma for - who knows how long? - weeks, is another. Its almost as if someone plucked me out of my comfort zone and placed me somewhere I don't want to be and might I add, its Summer!

I'm on my Summer vacation, and instead of spending time with my friends going shopping and snogging my - dead - boyfriend. Yeah, I know. As lame as it is, not having a real boyfriend, all my life is just as lame.

My parents are away on a business trip and my eldest brother is off with his friends on the Big OE and my eldest sister is off in college. Whereas myself, I could've been fine staying home alone and chilling out - besides, I won't be alone - or partying but of course, they knew what sort of "mischief" I'd be up to and all that worrying about a kidnapper or whatever. Pfft, yeah right.

Being a Mediator had no multiple choices for me to choose from and therefore I've had to deal with it for the past sixteen years - in other words - my whole life. Its almost as if being a bridge, between the living and the dead. Though I myself, as the bridge, try not to get destroyed by those who refuse to move on or go forth into the light. I get curious what goes on when you step into the light - those who are lucky, I guess - but then again, its best to know when its my time to die and _that _is something these naughty dead people have been trying to do.

Kill me, I mean. Seriously, I'd rather go shopping with my friends and live a normal teenage life and what do I get? I get a whole line of dead people who needs help to find where they need to go, literally. Except of course, my boyfriend. Troy Sommers.

He died at the age of eighteen, in a car accident after saving a girl from being crushed and even though it was heroic of him and all, I didn't want to think about that the girl he saved, was the girl he was in love with. Who knows how that girl feels for him but _I_ know how I feel for him. This all happened two decades ago - twenty years, pretty much - which of course would've made him thirty-eight by now.

Hmm, the thought of him at that age would turn me off but every time I see him, he looks the same age he had died twenty years ago. Handsome and one heck of a kisser, I seriously don't know why he kept wanting to be with that girl who caused him to die, but then again, if he hadn't rescued her, I wouldn't of met him and then I would have to help that girl move onto her afterlife unless some other Mediator would do it. To my relief, that would help.

As soon as I got off the plane, went through all that passport checking and finding my bag - which was no fun - I hear a voice that just makes my first day in California, a drag.

"Cassandra!", my grandma said, excitedly.

I sighed and heaved up my bags as I walked towards her with my fake smile. Yeah, this summer vacation is going to be a total drag.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Review please...!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, thought I'd upload Chapter 1 straight after the Prologue.**

**Reviews are needed to continue, please...!**

**Thanks!**

**----------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Grandma", I said cheerfully as I hugged her. "How have you been?".

"Ohhh its so good to see you again", she mumbled over my shoulder. "I've been fine, you've gotten taller since the last time I visited you last Christmas". We let go of each other and I nodded. One thing about my Grandma, is that she gives the best hugs.

She'd hired a cab to get her to the airport and I had a feeling it cost her a lot of money to pick up her granddaughter. It really was a long ride getting to her house but it was worth it to catch up with my Grandma and then falling asleep on her shoulder. Another thing about having a Grandma, is they can make the comfiest pillows to lean on.

You can only imagine that I dreamed of Troy. I miss him, it was hard for him to accept the fact that I was going away for the Summer away from him. I dreamed the two of us kissing, having a very intimate make out. It had been cut short when I almost slipped off my Grandma's shoulder that I woke up all of a sudden.

"Cassandra, are you alright?", she said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine", I replied. "Just lost my balance".

"Oh", she said then motioned me to look out her side of the window. "If you see here, you will see an abandoned house". Suddenly this caught my attention and sat next closer to her side ready to see the abandoned house. At least there was something here that I could at least get to know more of.

As the cab moved past the abandoned house, to me, it felt like we were going in slow motion. I don't know why but I felt like that house had something to do with me. I shivered at that moment for some reason even though as we past the house completely I looked at the back window. I had a feeling something there needed me to be there and that was just plain freaky, even though I've seen freakier things. But is it everyday for me to just go past a house I've never seen before or known of my whole life and get a sudden chill about it. It was really old from what I can tell and I mean _really _old, yet no one hasn't bothered to bust it down.

"Cassandra", my Grandma said. "Are you cold? You look a bit pale".

"Hm?", I looked back at her before I could answer. "Oh, I'm fine, just thought I saw something".

"We're nearly home anyways", she smiled. _Finally! _I thought. My butt cheeks can't stand anymore of this sitting for nearly three hours, it may seem not much to you but it does to me. Sitting on the plane for two hours on the plane from Brooklyn to California and in addition sitting in the cab, totals up to approximately five freaking hours.

Boy, was I glad to be home. As we got out of the car, I looked at the house and I couldn't help but notice how much the house looked similar to that old abandoned house. I grabbed hold of my bags and rummaged through it for the money before my Grandma could pay.

"Here", I said to the taxi driver. I didn't know how much he said of course as I gave him the money. "Keep the change".

"Thanks", he said. "Have a nice day". Then he drove out of the driveway and off he went.

"Oh, Cassandra", my Grandma said. "You didn't have to".

"No, Grandma", I shook my head. "I don't mind". She smiled and kissed me on the cheek then I followed her inside.

It was hard to believe that she was staying in this house alone. As we walked in, was like I was going back in time. I couldn't help but look all this old technology she had when I heard a car door close.

"Oh, looks like Joseph is here", my Grandma said, popping her head from out the kitchen.

"Joe?", I said, remembering the familiar name as she nodded in response.

"His mother's illness has gotten worse", Grandma explained. "So she has to stay in hospital for a couple of months, so she asked me if he could stay here for the time being, kind of like your situation Cassandra". I didn't know about my aunt's illness and I felt sorry for Joe and I felt like an idiot for not knowing about it.

As soon as I heard the door bell, I quickly pressed the open button on the side the door and it opened. The future has definitely gotten easier these past few years. Though, my Grandma seems to want to live like it was in the twenty-first century.

"Cass?", he said, looking at me with a puzzled look.

"Joe?", I smiled. "Good to see you". We hugged for a moment then let go looking at each other from head to toe. He definitely changed since the last time he visited with Grandma and I realized that he's probably staying with Grandma.

"Wow", he said with a grin. "My little cousin is all grown up".

"You betcha", I replied. "You need to update me on what this town has dear cousin". He offered to take my bags upstairs.

He opened my door and as I walked in, I took in the pine scent from the trees that were swaying outside my window and the sun's rays pouring onto the floor. It was a hot day and I was relieved to see that there was still some future technology stuff in this house, like for example, the AC. The walls were a light blue with flower prints but then it changed to a light green.

"You can change the color of your wall if you want", Joe said as he placed a remote control and my bags next to my bed. "So, why'd you want to know what's going on in Cali?".

I turned to him before I could decide to sit on my bedside. "The abandoned house", I said. "Why isn't it busted down? Doesn't the new law not allow old houses like that to be left standing or like that? It looks… creepy". I shivered at the thought of it

"Yeah", he nodded. I still couldn't take in the fact that my cousin has gotten to look muscular whereas last Christmas, he was skinny with not enough meat. Looks like staying with Grandma got some meat into him even his looks changed. "That's the thing, it won't bust down".

Another chill ran down my spine. "Why?".

"Don't know", he shrugged. "Its weird, every time they bring a machine to destroy it, it just won't go down". The expression on his face told me that he witnessed it and so I waited for him to continue. "I don't know if I was seeing things but it was like I saw an aura around the house or something… not sure".

"Aura?", I echoed. An abandoned house that won't go down? That is so weird, no doubt about it but I've seen weirder things but this abandoned house is really freaking me out. Its like I knew the house or something which sent a chill down my spine.

"Are you cold?", he asked, looking at me. "I mean, come on, its like fifty or sixty degrees outside". He walked towards the window and then I saw a different expression on his face.

"How's your mom?", I asked, carefully. "I'm sorry I didn't know anything about it".

"No, don't be sorry", he said as he turned around. "She's going to be okay, a few injections and a lot of rest should do her some good".

"Oh", was all that came out of my mouth.

We quiet for a moment when he said, "I'll show you around town tomorrow or something, nothing much goes on here lately but I'll think of something".

"Sure", I smiled. It was good that there was someone I could talk to during my summer vacation, its bad enough not having to have anyone around my age to talk to.

Later on that day after catching up with Joe and my Grandma, I was stuffed. But I still had that abandoned house in my head, I didn't know why I could feel something from that house. It was like I almost had a premonition from it. Almost.

It took awhile for me to sleep and adjust myself on my bed to get comfortable to sleep. I just couldn't get myself to sleep for ages and then my mind drifted off into thinking about the house. I didn't realize it until then, that I had fallen asleep.

I woke up when I noticed that I was standing up right and that I was no longer in my bed or at inside Grandma's house. I was standing in front of the abandoned house. I looked around for anyone but it was all too dark but all I could see was a window and then a bed came into view. I didn't know why I was inside the abandoned house, it was creeping me out.

I decided to gather up the courage to walk towards the window and I saw a stack of books lying around on the floor. I wanted Troy to help me. I wanted to get out fast but as soon as I could get out, there was someone outside. As I looked, I didn't know if that person could see me.

I realized it was boy and he was looking intently at the house with a puzzled look and he was holding some type of weapon. His hair color shimmered from the moonlight and it was darkish blondish color and he seemed really cute but as he started walking towards the door.

"Crap", I gasped. "He's coming in here". He's going to kill me! Tears started to fill my eyes and my stomach started feeling uneasy and I didn't know what to do when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Suddenly I sat straight up almost about to scream when someone covered my mouth, my eyes adjusted to see who it was and to my relief he let go and I jumped at him.

"Oh my gosh, Troy!", I gasped, happily. "I'm so glad you're here".

"Everything is fine", he said as rubbed my back gently. "I heard you call for me, what's the matter?".

And so, I told him everything about the dream I had, I still couldn't shivering about that moment even though Troy stayed next to me and held onto me. Which, I got to say, felt really good. I turned around to kiss him and whispered, "I missed you".

He chuckled and sighed, "I missed you too. You only went away from me for a few hours or maybe a whole day now and already you miss me".

"Silly ghost", I huffed as I turned around on my side as he still held his grip on my waist. His head leaned towards my ear as he whispered, "Get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning".

It tickled my ear and sent a tingle down my spine - thankfully, not a chill - and I smiled then drifted off to sleep.

**----------------------------**

**Sooo... what do ya think...,**


	3. Chapter 2

**Decided to post Chapter 2,**

**I hope I'm posting it right and I know there may be some mistakes in my chapters, but hopefully you can work em out!**

**Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day, I woke up and rubbing my stomach, I didn't feel Troy's hand. I quickly got up and saw him staring out my window. There was a look on his face that looked so confusing for me to figure out but he then turned to me with a smile. The look of whatever it was, faded.

"Morning sunshine", he said.

"Morning", I sighed and stretched out my arms. "Thanks for coming".

"Hey", he said as he came towards me and touched my cheek. "If you need me, you just have to call me. Besides, I'll do anything for you". How could I not smile to that? But, just as he was about to lean in for a kiss.

"Stop", I said as I placed a finger on his lips. "Morning breath, very hazardous". With that, he laughed and nodded.

I quickly got up and headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. As I came out, he was already waiting for me beside the door, looking down at me. I tilted my head as he leaned in to kiss me when I heard a knock on the door.

"Cass!". It was Joe. "Breakfast is ready, are you awake?".

"I'll be down in a bit, thanks Joe!", I said, loudly. I looked up at Troy and smiled. "Sorry bubs, I'll get back to you later. Promise me, you'll-".

"I will be here when you get back", he said with a kiss on my cheek. "Promise".

I jogged down the steps and walked into the dining room with breeze when Joe looked at me and chuckled. "You look like a model when you walked in, bringing the wind effects".

"Haha", I acted out sarcastically. "I'll take that as a compliment".

"Morning sweetheart", Grandma said as she brought in a plate of eggs and bacon. "How are you feeling?". I smiled at her and kissed on the cheek.

"Morning Grandma", I said as I took my seat. "I'm doing alright".

We all took our seats and started eating. "Well, after breakfast, Joseph could show you around town or take you to the beach. After all, it is rather hot".

"Sounds good", I said.

After we had eaten, I offered to put away the dishes but Joe had beat me to it and my Grandma told me to get ready which I did so swiftly as I entered my room and I saw Troy, with that distant look again as he stared out the window. I didn't know what was on his mind and I was getting worried. "Hey", I said. "Are you… okay?".

I've been with Troy, for a year and a month and I won't forget the day that I tried to help him move onto his afterlife or wherever dead people go. I was running to school, late as usual when he caught my eye. He was leaning against the traffic lights looking at the road as if the road had something he wanted. I knew by then, that he was dead and I kept looking at him, I was the only one that could see him. People kept passing him, yet, no one noticed him standing there. He noticed my gaze and his eyes widened as I just stood there when I flinched at his reaction that I could see him.

With that familiar gaze he had on the road, I started wondering what was on his mind during these past few months. He turned around to me as I walked towards him.

"Hey, how was breakfast?", he asked, the distant face fading away.

"Yummy", I replied. "But… are you okay?

"I'm fine", he replied as he held me. "Going somewhere?". Changing the topic, how typical.

"Yes", I nodded. "Joe is taking me around town for a little tour of what goes on around Cali".

"What about the house thing?", he said looking down at me. "Are you sure, your going to fine?".

I sighed and nodded again. "I will, I'll get back to you when I get back and please-".

"I won't disappear", he said as he held up his hand.

After I had gotten changed, I rushed down the stairs and kissed my Grandma on the cheek and walked out the door. That's when I stopped and took in the look of Joe's car. "It's embarrassing I know", he said.

"No, it's fine", I said, sort of lying. "It's just… how long have you had this car?".

"A couple of months", he shrugged. "But I'm working on it and it's going great".

"Nice", I said. The car was obviously a hand me down, it was a navy blue old and a bit rusted and scratched everywhere.

The inside of the car made up for the looks of it though, with all the buttons and stuff equipped on the dash board. "So, where are we going?", I asked as we both got in the car.

"Well, I need to get some books over at the school library", he replied as he started pushing the pin number of the car to start. "Then, we'll head over to the beach or wherever you want to go".

"Wait, school library?", I asked, wondering why we were going to a school library instead of a local town library.

"Yeah, I have to pick up some books from there that I put on hold"', he replied. "Have to study during these summer holidays". He sighed and slowly backed out the driveway and we saw Grandma standing onto the porch and waved and we waved back.

"So, how did you sleep last night?", Joe asked. I wasn't sure if I should mention the dream I had, thinking about it now started giving me weird and a chill down my spine again.

"Great", I lied.

By the time we got to the school, I saw that it was a really old school and I mean, _really old _school. It looked like it had a few patches to make it stand for a while but it was interesting to look at, that I just sat in the car leaning forward looking at the building of the school.

"What is your school called", I asked. "It looks sort of, unstable but cool".

"Cool?", he scoffed. "Trust me, when you meet Sister Margaret, you'd regret it but yeah, it looks unstable but it's hanging in there. Junipero Serra Mission Academy, that's what the school is called".

"Wow", I said. "How long has it been standing?".

"You'd be surprised", he sighed. "Over a century".

"What?!", I gasped.

"Told you", he said.

We got out and started walking towards the school library when the person who Joe warned me about - well, he sort of did - walked towards us.

"Bringing your date to school grounds, Mr. Purcell?", she asked, eyeing Joe then looked at me. "You of all people should know the rules and regulations of the school".

"Of course", Joe smiled. "Sister Margaret, this is my cousin from New York, Cassie and Cassie, this is Sister Margaret".

I slowly stuck out my hand with a crooked smile and said, "Hello Sister Margaret, nice to meet you". She took my hand and nodded.

"Where are you going during your summer holiday, Joseph?", she asked. I noticed she had dropped the 'Mr. Purcell' remark, I guess that's when she's being serious.

"I have to pick some books I put on hold", he replied.

"Very well", Sister Margaret said and let us go.

"Jeez, I take it back", I said. "The cool word, I mean". I glanced at Joe who just laughed.

"At least you won't stay here and suffer like the rest of us", he complained.

"Is she the principal?", I asked.

"Nah", he shook his head. "If she was, she'll probably turn the school in robots. Father Dominic the third is the principal".

"Father Dominic the Third?", I echoed. "What's he like?".

"He's pretty easy going and an okay principal, I guess", Joe explained.

When we got to the library, Joe took out his school ID from his back pocket of his jeans and slid it down the ID scanner and the doors slid open. He started walking with me following behind and as I walked in, boy, it was like the biggest school library I had ever seen. It was nothing like back at home but compare Junipero Serra Mission Academy with my school, it'd make my school look like a little kids library.

"Why don't you go look around while I get my books", Joe asked.

"Okay", I nodded and nervously made my way towards a bookshelf, though I didn't know where to look or what to look for. There were very few people in the library and so I just wandered around, hoping to find something interesting to read and that's when I had bumped into someone around the corner of the bookshelf and I realized, I had caused the person's book to fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry", I quickly said as I bent down to get it. I saw that the book was about poems and when I touched the book, the person's hand touched my hand and immediately I felt like an electric shock was surging through me that I jerked my hand away but then I looked at whose ever hand it was that accidentally touched me.

"I apologize", he said with a voice so smooth and silky that, my ears tingled by the sound of it. "I didn't know someone would be around here".

"Oh", was all that came out of my mouth. The guy was practically a total hottie, his jet black hair and his fringe brushing over his dark brown eyes. "I was… just… looking around", I said.

Something about his eyes kept looking into mine, like he could see through me. Then he just grinned and helped me stand. "Well, it was nice meeting you", he said. "It would seem someone is looking for you".

My face must have looked funny to him when he just chuckled and walked away without telling me his name when I heard Joe's voice.

"Hey Cass", he said. "Jeez, what are you doing here? It's so dark around here".

"Huh?", I said, I still had a puzzled face.

"What's with the face?", he laughed. "Come on, let's go".

I don't know what just happened and I especially didn't know why I was in a dark area with a guy who was just standing there, reading poetry. A really beautiful looking guy I have never encountered before and before I could think about him, I pushed that thought away and reminded myself of Troy. Yet the only question lingers through my head, _Who was that guy?_

**-----------------------------**

**Okaaay... so how'd you like it,**


	4. Chapter 3

**And so, I upload the third chappie of my fanfic.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**----------------------------**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Er… hey", I said, turning my head at Joe as he drove along the road. "Do you know that guy?".

"What guy?", Joe asked with a puzzled look. "I only saw you there by yourself, what were you doing there anyways, with the lights off?".

"I… don't know", I said, slowly, not making any sense of it. "You mean, you didn't see that guy I accidentally bumped into?". Joe shook his head in response and glanced at me.

"I didn't see anyone with you", he said. "You were just standing there looking like you just saw a ghost or something".

That's when it hit me, he must be a ghost. But then… why wasn't he glowing like Troy? It just didn't add up, he was standing next to me and told me that someone was looking for me but he couldn't of known that if I didn't hear Joe calling my name or something. He just walked off when Joe found me but when I looked, he disappeared.

"What was he wearing?", Joe asked when I snapped out of my thoughts. "I think I might know that person by the clothes they wear, not sure". We had to stop when the traffic light turned red.

"Oh well", I said, trying to remember what the handsome guy was wearing. "He was wearing a-".

Before I could go into explaining what he was wearing, someone tapped onto Joe's window. As Joe pressed the button for the window to slide down, that person bent down to level with the window and I just couldn't believe how much California has luck with the hottest guys. Seriously, this someone looked so handsome. But he looked so familiar that suddenly an image of him appeared in my head. The dream. That's the guy!

"Hey Purcell", the guy said, only his voice wasn't as smooth as the guy I bumped into in the library. "Recognized your car, thought I'd see how things are goin'".

"Hey Wolf", Joe replied. "Not bad here".

When he finally realized that there was someone on the passenger seat, he grinned and asked, "Who's the girl?".

Joe turned his head to me and said, "Cass, this is Ethan. We go to school together". Then he turned to Ethan. "And Ethan, meet my cousin, Cassandra, Cassie or Cass". They both chuckled.

Ethan reached his hand inside the car across to me to shake. I shook his hand and said, "Hey, nice to meet you". I couldn't help blushing, felt so stupid.

"Likewise", he said with a smile. "You guys heading somewhere?".

"Yeah", Joe replied. "To the shores". In other words, the beach.

"Sweet", Ethan said. "Catch you guys there".

He grinned at me and left, just in time for the light to turn green. Ethan Wolf is one hottie but there's another guy who I don't know his name. He's so mysterious yet so beautiful, his skin was white almost as white as milk and his eyes seemed to take a effect on me that it was like he could feel something inside of me. But, this Ethan guy, he's the opposite.

"So", Joe said as he turned into a street. "Tell me, you gotta boyfriend back at home?". Oh great, I hate these questions. I mean like, what am I suppose to say? _Oh yeah, my boyfriend is in my room and he's waiting for me, oh, and did I mention that he died twenty years ago? _So what if I have a boyfriend, who just so happens to be dead! Okay, I do care but I see no way of fixing that.

"Don't have one", I sighed. _Troy, _I thought.

"What?", Joe scoffed. "I mean, how can my beautiful cousin, not have a boyfriend?".

"Well". Jeez, how do I explain this one? "I just haven't found the right one yet and I don't want to waste time on guys who only want sex".

"Yeah", Joe nodded. "We got a lot of those, so why not go out with Ethan?".

"Um, what?", I said, obviously caught off guard by the question.

He chuckled and parked in a car park from the beach, the scenery looked so beautiful especially with the topless boys walking around.

We got out and started walking on the sand with our shoes off. It felt so good to get my toes swished around in the sand, the wind passing through my face and the view of the cutest guys of California to boot.

"Yo Joe!", a familiar voice called out. Ethan.

Joe turned around and waved. "Hey man". I turned around to look and I had no idea what was wrong with me because Ethan's body was just like, wow. He had his shirt off and was running towards us and it was almost as if time had slowed down and his muscles seemed to be pumping up and down, up and down and so on. His six pack definitely was a warning for me to not look because I already have a boyfriend.

As Ethan caught up to us, he was breathing in and out then looked from me to Joe. "Dude, the guys are asking for you to come play some football with us".

"Sweet", Joe nodded. "You coming, Cass?".

"Uh, no", I said, shaking my head. "I think I'll just walk around and chill out".

"Don't worry, man", Ethan smiled. "I'll keep her company". Oh crap.

"K, I'll see you later Cass", Joe said and ran off.

And so, me and Ethan, left alone, picked up walking from where me and Joe left off. We were quiet for a moment and I didn't want him to think that I felt weird around him - which I did - so I said, "You didn't have to keep me company".

"Nah", he said, shaking his head. "Need a break myself, so, how long will you be in Cali?".

"The whole of my summer vacation", I sighed.

"Oh", he said. "How come your not spending it back at home with your friends?".

"Well, my parents are away on a business trip, my brother is off with his friends going on the Big OE and my sister is off in college and so", I explained. "So, since there's no one home to look after me - which I so don't need anyone to look after me - they sent me here".

"Well, it ain't all that bad here", Ethan said. "It's too bad that I won't be able to see you in school after summer, I really want to know you more".

I looked up at him and he was already looking down at me, his hair was just like that guy's hair in my dream. I just didn't know why Ethan was in my dream, in front of the abandoned house. It just didn't make any sense at all. What does he got to do with the abandoned house?

"If you say that, it'll be like your jinxing it", I laughed, nervously.

"What if that was my intention?", he challenged with a grin.

"What if I said that I already have a school to go to and I don't think that will happen?", I challenged back.

"True", he nodded. "Point taken, but what if I said that I'd like to take you out sometime?".

Uh oh, this is not good. I have a boyfriend - who just so happens to be dead - and I can't tell him that, because, well, you already know.

"Uhh, you barely know me", I said, trying to avoid answering. "And I don't know anything about you, Ethan". I felt really nervous and I couldn't stop thinking about Troy.

"That can be arranged", he grinned. "So please, what do you say?".

Just as I was about to answer, Troy showed up by my side. Which I knew for sure, wasn't going to be a good thing because the moment Troy materialized, was the moment I found out that Ethan was a Mediator.

**----------------------------**

**Lurve it or hate it? ...**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hey", Troy said as he looked at me. "What's wrong?".  
"Wait a minute", Ethan said, looking from me to Troy. "What's going on here?".  
"Okay, before I get into further details", I said, acting as if everything was fine, which so wasn't. "Ethan, I'm a Mediator". Quick, simple and direct which should've made him look surprised, but he wasn't. He just looked at me with his eyebrow raised, way up.  
"I know that", Ethan said quickly, which made me feel bummed. "But how come he's not gone?".  
"Wait", I said, looking confused. "You're a Mediator?".  
"Yeah", Ethan said, glancing at me and then back to staring at Troy. "Why haven't you mediated him?".

I glanced at Troy who was glaring at Ethan's outcome and said, "Just who do you think you are? What were you doing with Cassie?". Oh this is just great, this is so not what I expected.  
"Who do I think I am?", Ethan scoffed. "I'm a Mediator if you hadn't noticed and your in the wrong place, ghost boy". I noticed Troy's hands clenched into fists which were ready to hit someone in particular.  
"Ethan!", I hissed. "Chill, just let me explain. Troy is… my boyfriend". Blunt I know, but it was the only answer that I could come up with in the situation but it was true.

I looked at Ethan who just started laughing, "Your boyfriend? Cassie, are you telling me, that your dating a ghost? How can you even do that? You're a Mediator, we're both Mediators".  
"I know", I said through my gritted teeth. "But obviously, this is something you don't understand".  
"Understand?", Ethan scoffed, again and pointed at Troy. "He's suppose to be going to his afterlife or wherever ghosts go". I couldn't reply then because Troy grabbed Ethan's arm and twisted it to his back.

"Who cares where I have to go?", Troy said from behind Ethan's head. "It's not your choice to decide my fate". A girl could get use to this but this is just not my day.  
"Unfortunately… ghost boy", Ethan struggled with the words as he spoke because Troy still had Ethan's arm behind his back and to the people around us, they seemed freaked out by this. Reason being is, that no one could see the person strangling with Ethan's arm around his back but they could see Ethan looking like he was mental, which, I couldn't blame them for noticing. "It is my job".

"Troy", I said. "Please stop, I think he got the message". Troy glanced at me then back at Ethan then let loose. "Thanks".  
"I can't believe my luck", Ethan mumbled as he rubbed his arm. "I run into a cute chick who just so happens to be a Mediator, oh and it doesn't stop there, she has a boyfriend… who is dead". I knew Troy was going to pounce on him again but I took his hands into mine.  
"Hey, I'll be fine. I'll deal with him", I said, looking up at him. "Thanks for coming, I'll see you later".  
"Your sure?", Troy asked, giving Ethan a quick death glare then back at me as I nodded. "Okay, please be careful".  
"I will", I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then he dematerialized.

"You know", Ethan sighed. "I'm beginning to wonder why a pretty girl like you, ended up as a Mediator". I rolled my eyes and just couldn't think properly, this Ethan guy is a Mediator! Not only that, he just so happens to have appeared in my dream, about to kill me. Though I'm still wondering on that bit myself, whether it was actually me that he was going to kill.

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing", I said as I sat down on the sand, watching the tides rolling in and gliding away. "Only, I wonder why someone like you, is a Mediator". I didn't want to mention him as a hottie in that particular sentence.  
"That's easy", he replied sitting alongside me. "I'm just good looking". Damn it.  
"You are so full of yourself", I muttered. "But seriously… I didn't expect to find another Mediator, not that I was thinking that I was the only one, it's just that I haven't met any others".  
"Yeah, I know what you mean", he said and started tracing the sand with his finger. "So, how long have you been with ghost boy?".  
I sighed. "His name is Troy and it's none of your business".

"Tell you what", he said, looking at me abruptly. "I'll mediate him for you, make it more easier for you, since you can't do it". My heart must've skipped a beat but before I could protest, Joe came back.

"Hey guys", Joe said, breathing and out. "Everything okay?".  
"Yeah man", Ethan said as he got up and offered his hand to me. "Everything is fine, right Cassie?". He winked at me as he took his hand.  
"How was the game?", I asked Joe ignoring Ethan's question.  
"Great", Joe said with a smile. "Ready to go?".  
"Sure", I said quickly.

"I'll see you sometime, Cass", Ethan said as I left with Joe. As if, I thought, but I could almost sense that he was smiling and that behind that sweet smile was something that could involve someone I love so much to go away.

On the way back home (thank God), Joe did most of the talking about the game and more about his school. Hmph, I doubt that I'll end up attending that school. Just my luck, it's only my second day in California and already, I have someone on my nerves.

I was too busy lost in my own thoughts about Ethan, him being a Mediator, I mean. I didn't realize Joe had stopped and parked across from… - insert scary music here - … the abandoned house. I immediately felt a chill run down my spine when I turned my head to the house.  
"Um, what are we doing here?", I asked, nervously. "I thought we were going home".  
"Thought I'd take you on a tour of the house, Cass", Joe said. "Besides, you wanted to know about the house". Yeah, but not up close and personal.  
"Oh, but…", I said, trying to find a way out of it. "Isn't there some security stuff that protects the house or something?".  
"Yeah", he nodded. "But there's way to get inside without getting caught and the aura I mentioned yesterday, only protects the house from being destroyed but unfortunately, no one seems to be able to get past the aura to go inside the house. Let's go". Before I could protest, he was already out of the door.

Oh this day just keeps getting better. Not, I thought. I got out of the car and even though I should be feeling hot since it's summer and it is California, I felt the exact opposite. I looked at the house as I stood on the footpath across from it. Who knows how long this house has been standing, it's practically just looking down at me, as if it's going to eat me. My knees felt wobbly and I must've looked weird again, because I was folding my arms and breathing in and out slowly.

"Cass", Joe said as he put his hand behind my back. "You okay? You've got that weird look again". Argh, I just couldn't take it anymore! Deep down, I wanted to find out why I'm connected to the house but part of me doesn't want to find out.  
"I-I'm fine", I said, glancing at him. "Let's go". Well, so much for not wanting to find out.

As we walked across the street, the more nervous I felt, like, literally. I looked up at the two story house and saw the window which gave me a quick flashback of my dream. That's where I was looking out from, I thought, feeling queasy. With Joe's way of getting past the security gates, we managed to get close to the house.

"Check this out", Joe said, pointing at the holes on house. "Bullet holes, even though I've seen it how many times, it still amazes me". I examined them closely and decided to touch them, but, as soon as I touched the bullet holes of the house, I had a vision in my head that made me gasp. My eyes were shut and my head was spinning with all these images in my head. I know, it was freaking me out.

"Cass!", Joe gasped and held onto me. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?".  
"I… I just have a headache", I replied, I know, I lied again but would you seriously tell your cousin, you had a vision of people in your head that you've never seen before and your connected to an abandoned house that you've never even seen or lived in before? Oh and let's not forget that you can see ghosts.

"You should've said something about it, Cass", Joe sighed as he helped me back to his car. There was even something else that was lingering in my head, it was the feeling that someone was watching us, or to say the least, me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 all done and loaded!**

**:o)**

**I'm gonna upload 2 more, cause I'm bored, --.**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------**

**CHAPTER 5**

I finally got home and plonked myself on my bed, so many things kept rummaging in my head. Even though I had a wet towel covering my head. I didn't know what to think until Troy materialized beside my bed and sat down by my side.

"Hey", he said. He seemed calm now that Ethan isn't in his way. "What happened?".  
I sighed. "Well, like you saw and knew, Ethan is a Mediator and Joe took me to the abandoned house". I glanced at him for his reaction.  
"Ethan", he scowled. "What did he do to you?". Apparently, he ignored the abandoned house bit. Sheesh.

"He did nothing", I lied, sort of. I couldn't exactly tell him that he had asked me out or he would disappear and look for Ethan. "We were just talking and I was just thinking about you, how you were".  
"I'm… fine", he sighed. "But you seemed like you were troubled with something". Oh yeah, troubled of what to say to Ethan's question when the truth showed up.  
"Yeah, I know", I said, closing my eyes. "It's just that… you've been having those distant looks lately that I'm starting to think that…". I was having trouble coming out with the words I wanted to say.  
"I wanted to move on?", he finished. "Go to wherever ghosts go?".  
I kept my eyes closed. "Exactly". I opened them slowly and stared up at the ceiling. "So, do you?". He stood up and walked towards the window when - of all times - there was a knock.

"Cassandra?", my Grandma said. "I brought you some water and paracetomol". I reached over by the bedside to the drawer and got the remote to open the door.  
"Hey Grandma", I smiled weakly and slowly got up. I noticed Troy watching my Grandma as he folded his arms across his chest. Those biceps never go old.  
"Now, how are you feeling?", she asked she took the towel off my forehead and placed her palm on my forehead.  
"I'm getting better, really", I said and glanced at her. "You know Grandma, there's a new technology where you can check my temperature way more faster than the old fashioned way, like the thermometer?".  
"Ahh yes, I know", she chuckled. "But I'd like to live as it were, many years ago. Back then, everyone didn't get the easy way of living as we do now, though in the twenty-first century, the new technology started, many people were still use to the old ways".  
"But you didn't live through the twenty-first century, Grandma", I said, confused by her reason.  
"Oh trust me child", she said as she gave me the water and paracetomol. "I know that I haven't lived through those times, but I do know what it was like".

Then, she gently kissed my head and said, "Get some rest, you still have more days to go through during your summer vacation".  
"Um, okay", I said as I lay my head gently on my pillow. "Night Grandma".  
"Sweet dreams", she said as she walked out the door with the door sliding closed.

"You know", Troy said walking towards my bedside. "I think your Grandma knows something".  
"Knows what?", I blinked.  
"About being in the twenty-first century", he said. His light blue eyes, looking at me. "There was just something about what she was telling you, as if she were actually there herself".  
"Like she went back in time?", I asked, not sure about this.  
"Mmm, yeah", he nodded. "But I don't know, it just seemed like it".

I thought about it for a moment and wondered if my Grandma was a mediator or a time traveler or something but my mind floated back to the abandoned house. There was definitely something eerie about that house, yet for some reason, I wasn't even sure if it was suppose to be sending off a bad vibe or a good vibe. Troy knew what I was thinking when my eyes were closed shut because he placed his hand on mine.

"Hey, tell me what happened at that house?", he asked. I decided to get up and I drew my knees to my chest. "You should get some rest".  
"No, I'm fine", I sighed. "It's just, every time I pass the house, hear about the house or even go near the house, I can't stop shivering. We're in a hot season and I'm feeling cold. When Joe took me to the house, I felt like the house wanted to eat me. I saw bullet holes on the wall of the house and when I went to touch them. I had visions". I shivered again as a chill ran down my spine, yet again.  
"What did you see?", Troy asked as he moved closer towards me and put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his chest.  
"I saw… this girl and some guy", I said, trying to picture back the vision. "It just freaked me out and I've never been through something like that. I don't even know who those people are, it was almost like they were telling me something". I wanted to say more but I had drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly a light shone on my face and I thought, _Is it morning already?_ I struggled to get up but it took me a minute to realize it wasn't exactly the light from the sun shining from the window. It was the light of someone walking towards me.

"What the hell is going on?", I muttered, finally getting up and rubbing my eyes. "Who's there?".  
"I have to tell you something", a voice said. My eyes were blurry and I was thinking I might need to check an appointment with an optometrist. "It's seriously important".  
"W-what is it?", I asked, trying to make out the voice. But I had never heard it before and I definitely did not know it. "What's so important that I have to deal with? But, who are you?".  
"I don't have time to explain right now", the voice said, sounding a little annoyed. "Cassie, I just need you to go back to the house and you'll find what I mean in my room".  
"Okaaay", I slowly said. I wanted to say more but the light was fading away and before I knew it, the thought of going back to the abandoned house woke me up with a fright.

I looked at the window and noticed it was still dark, I was practically huffing and puffing from my dream. Seriously, I only lose my breath when I'm pounding my brother but this, this is just not your ordinary teenage experience. I knew what I was going to do and just could not believe myself either for that. My mission? Is to go to the house. Scary, I know but I had no choice. If I went back to sleep, that voice would haunt me until I go there. I'm not much of a morning person but this is just driving me scared to the bone.

I got out of bed and got changed into my black jeans and a light blue sweater though I still had my pink and white striped singlet underneath. Along with my cream colored slip-on shoes as I pressed the button on the remote for the window to slide open, Troy materialized and I wasn't surprised either but he sure was.

"Cassie!", Troy gasped. "Where are you going?!".  
"I have to do something, Troy", I said, looking up at his light blue eyes burning into my eyes. "I just had a dream and that someone that knows me, told me to find something in that abandoned house, in her room".  
"Her?", he echoed with a puzzled and worried look. "Who's her? And what room? Cassie, it could be a trap".  
"Troy", I hissed. "If I don't go there now, I will have freaking nightmares about it and besides, I won't know for sure if I don't go there".  
"Cassie", he said slowly and placed his hands on both my shoulders. "Can't you just wait till it's daylight?". I smiled encouragingly and placed a hand on one of his hands he had on my shoulder.  
"I'll be okay", I said. "I think I can trust that voice". Okay, I have no idea why I said that but somehow, I could trust it.  
"You think?", Troy said with his eyebrow raised. "I'm coming with you and no buts or whatever".  
"Fine", I sighed. "You got me there".  
"Pfft", Troy made a sound like he was going to spit. "You should be happy for me to come, I know you'll be too scared to go inside". Yeah, I couldn't argue with that.

On the way to the house, my knees wouldn't stop wobbling but I was so glad that Troy came along even though he kept going on about Ethan and his threats. By the time we got nearer to the house, Troy let out small wolf whistle.  
"That is one horror house", Troy said.  
"Thanks", I said sarcastically. "Your not helping".  
"Sorry', he smiled. "But seriously, I wonder how old this house is…".  
"Well", I said, breathing in and slowly breathing out. "That's what we're about to find out".

I took the route where Joe took me before to avoid the surveillance cameras but as for Troy, he could easily go through the fences and not get caught but instead, he stayed with me along the way, thankfully.

When we got past the security fences at surveillance cameras, I showed Troy the bullet holes and went round the back to use the back door. "Whoa", I said. "Is that what the hot tubs back then use to look like?". It was totally rusted but obviously not intact.  
"Uhh… guess so", Troy shrugged. "But you gotta know, it's the twenty-fifth century now, Cass".  
"Your beginning to sound like my Grandma", I mumbled.

Troy made the first move to open the door and when I was holding my breath, he opened the door and it slowly opened by itself and I desperately wanted to scream my head off but Troy put covered my mouth with his head before I could therefore causing my cheeks to change color, then he let go and I began trying to catch my breath. "Can you see it?", he whispered, glancing at the entrance of the door.

I looked at where he had glanced at and I noticed it, the aura. It really was shielding the house from getting destroyed. Another chill ran down my spine but Troy took my hand and said, "Whatever happens, I'll stay by you at all times". I nodded with my eyes closed and he led the way with me following behind holding his hand.

When I opened my eyes, I glanced down at my hand and saw that Troy's hand wasn't there anymore and I was holding nothing but _air_.


	7. Chapter 6

**Done and loaded! **

----------------------------------

**CHAPTER 6**

My heart was racing so fast that I thought I was going to die right there with a heart attack. My mind was racing but I knew I was thinking, _Where is Troy?_ I was telling myself to run but my legs couldn't move and I couldn't stop trembling.

"Please let this be a dream", I whispered nervously and kept repeating it over and over but it was no use because I was standing in the same spot and I wasn't in bed. "Tr-Tr-Troy?". I was quivering in fear, it was so dark inside that I didn't know where I was but the door still open behind me. I turned my head back to the direction of the open door but the door closed shut and I didn't know it then, that I had fainted.

I began to slowly wake up and felt the light in my face when everything came flooding back that I woke straight up. "Troy!", I gasped.  
"Hey", he said, he was staring at me. "What's wrong?".  
"How did you get back?", I asked immediately, wondering why he was acting so calm.  
"What do you mean?", he asked, looking so confused. "I was with you all the whole time, but when we got to the abandoned house, you fainted right there before we could get inside".  
"W-what?!", I scoffed. "We saw the aura and we went in, only when I held your hand as we went in, you were gone!".  
"I don't remember that", he replied slowly. "Besides, you know how much hard work it was to carry you back here? Luckily no one saw you otherwise people would be wondering why there's a girl floating while she's unconscious".

I just felt speechless even though I had so much questions ramming through my head about what happened last night. How could he not know that he just vanished when we went inside together with me, standing there?! It seemed so real to me, well, as far as I know, but Troy's memory of what happened, seemed to have been cut short. How many days do I have to go through this crap?

"Cass!", Joe knocked on my door. "Breakfast is ready! You awake?".  
"Yeah", I called out. "I'll be down soon, thanks".

"How's your head?", Troy asked. "You look stressed and pale". Oh yeah, you don't say.  
"I'm fine", I quickly said and rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror and I really did look pale, I even looked like I hadn't gotten much sleep. Obviously.

After I had finished kissing Troy, I rushed downstairs. I realized I had still been wearing the same thing as last night, but it didn't matter, I hope.  
"Wow", Joe said, sitting at the table. "You look ready to go somewhere".  
"I woke up earlier", I said. "I was just reading a book". These lies just keep coming out.  
"How are you feeling?", Grandma asked as she sat down with both our cup of tea. "Any better?".  
"Yup, I'm good", I nodded as I blew gently into my cup of tea.  
"I don't know if you want to come, Cass", Joe said, in between eating his toast. "I'm going to study at my school library, I know it's not fun but do you want to come with?".  
"Sure", I smiled. I wanted to know more about this abandoned house anyways and I had to be prepared when I face the abandoned house again, without fainting.

At the library, Joe had sat himself down with his books and notes and was automatically buried in his studies while I went to use the computers.

The homepage showed up as the school's website.

**Welcome to:**

**Junipera Serra Mission Academy**

Underneath was a small sized caption that read:

_**Site Created by the Coolest Guy Ever: Xavier 'X' Williams.**_

This Xavier or X dude, sure knows how to make a cool website, I was wondering whether Sister Margaret had seen it.

I typed in a URL: **Abandoned House + Carmel + California**

A lot of sites came into view but I couldn't be bothered checking them all, I selected first choice of websites with my finger onto the touch screen. There were a number of different abandoned houses but I saw they were just houses that were abandoned not so long ago, probably only ten years ago or something. I looked carefully at the number of houses when a hand came across my shoulder and pointed at a house which made my index finger stop scrolling and my back straightened up.

"The abandoned house on Pine Crest Road is what your looking for, right?", a voice said and I recognized it immediately. It was the guy I had bumped into yesterday around the dark area of the library.  
"Um, yeah", I replied. "Thanks".  
"Your welcome", he said smoothly and when he drew his hand away from the screen, I turned to look at him but he had turned round and walked away. _Seriously, who is that guy?_

After a while, I turned round back to the screen and saw the information I needed about the house.

----------------------------------

_**Nineteenth Century Abandoned House of Carmel, California.**_

The abandoned house on 99 Pine Crest Road is currently to have said that the house is haunted, though there were no sightings of paranormal events or ghosts. Though the only mystery making this house stand, is the aura shielding the house.

Many questions have been risen around town, but have not been accurately answered. Researchers have found out that the last family to have lived in that house was the Ackerman family. Though some of the kids are said to have moved out except for one.

The last child had gotten married though their surnames have not been verified but are most likely known as Susannah and Jesse. The people of California believe that these two are back for revenge for which is unknown to us all. Researchers were not able to locate any of their children or descendants from which they believe, they have the answer of why the house won't go down.

----------------------------------

I sighed, taking all that information into my head. _What if it was that Susannah girl who was in my dreams, came to warn me about something…?_ Which is totally weird and still freaking me out. But then it said that they were lurking around for revenge, but revenge on what?

I looked down at the touch screen keyboard and tried to think up of something else but nothing came to mind when someone said, "Did you find what you were looking for?".  
I almost jumped but I turned around and looked up into the eyes of that mysterious guy again. What is it about him that got me so attracted to him, I wondered.  
"Uh yeah", I nodded. "Thanks".  
"Your welcome", he grinned and he was doing it again. The walking away thing, I mean and so I quickly stood up.  
"Wait", I said. God, it felt like I was desperate or something. "What's your name?".

He turned around and looked unsure for a moment before replying. "Christian", he replied. "And you are?".  
"Cassandra", I replied. "Cassie or Cass, whichever".  
"Nice to meet you, Cassandra", he said and it almost looked like he did a half bow. "If I may ask, will you be attending school here?". The words coming out of his mouth sounded so smooth and sexy, I just couldn't make my ears stop tingling. I noticed he had a faint British accent.  
"Uh, no", I replied, breaking away from his gaze. "I'm just here for the summer holidays".  
"Oh, I see", he said, still staring at me. "I didn't realize you had a mix of hazel and green in your eyes, your auburn hair and your light skin brings out the color of your eyes". Oh God, he's hitting the soft spot. _How the heck does he do that?_, I thought. I had dyed my hair red before but then I couldn't decide on which color and so I tried to dye it back to my original hair color, brunette. Now it just annoys me.

As though he was reading my thoughts, he chuckled and then said, "About that house, please be careful. Just…". I looked at him and his face looked unreadable. "… try not to get hurt". And with that, he turned around and walked away.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I found a spot to sit outside of Big Mac's and thought about what Christian was telling me. But I couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked. He looked so… beautiful. You'd describe most hot guys to be somewhat models but I'd say Christian was way too good to be a model but I had to cut my thoughts short when Joe came out with the food.

"So", Joe said as he handed me my order my from Big Mac's. "I saw you with Christian Kingston".  
My eyes widened. "You do know him!", I gasped.  
"What, he didn't tell his name?", Joe laughed as he sat down. "What were you guys talking about?". I couldn't believe he knew Christian and I couldn't believe he hadn't seen him the first time I met him.  
"I found out his name today", I said as I unwrapped my chicken burger. "He just happened to see me finding out information about the abandoned house".  
"Why are you so curious about the house?", Joe said, in that mother like curiosity. "You got a headache from touching the bullet holes, which freaked me out". He took bite of his burger and sighed from the taste of it. "Now this is good. Did you know back then, Big Mac's was used to be called, McDonalds?".

I shook my head in response taking a bite from my chicken burger. I couldn't exactly tell him everything about why I wanted to know more about the house. It was a good thing that his burger distracted him from wanting to know about my answer to his questions. But I couldn't help wonder about Christian - Christian Kingston. Why would he want me to be careful when we don't know each other?

The expression on his face seemed like a warning for me to seriously be careful. Like he knew that I will be going to the abandoned house.

I looked at Joe who had finished his burger already. "Hey Joe, can you tell me about that Christian guy? Do you hang out with him?". I had hoped I didn't sound too keen.  
He shook his head then took a sip of his drink. "Christian is someone your not suppose to hang out with, Cass. I mean, sure he's a nice guy and all, especially when it comes to school starting, the library is almost filled with girls just to get his attention. Ethan thinks he knows Christian is someone not to get close with". Oh just perfect, the one name I had almost forgotten about had just come up. "Those two guys really don't get along, though, Christian brushes him off but Ethan is trying to make him snap to the point where he will confess".

"Confess what?", I asked with a puzzled look. "What has Christian got to confess about?".  
"Who knows?", Joe shrugged taking another sip of his drink. "Ethan won't tell anyone what he thinks he knows about Christian, not even his best friend, Dave Samson".  
"Yeah right", I scoffed. "Ethan is probably just psyching people out about whatever he's trying to do to Christian. It's simple, Ethan is just jealous". I really couldn't add that Christian is a stud muffin to my cousin, he'd be freaking out even more.

"True", Joe sighed. "But he does have weird things that revolve around him".  
"Like, what?", I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Ethan is making Christian like a freak". When he's actually a total handsome dude.  
"He's never seen anywhere other than the library or… just the library", he said. "No one has seen him go out, to the beach, to the movies, or anywhere. No one knows where he lives, jeez, I've heard some girls try to stalk him to find his house, only, they couldn't find it because they had lost track of where he went to".  
"This is unbelievable", I sighed, putting my elbow on the table and leaning my head to the palm of my hand. "You make it sound like he's a monster or something. Actually, a vampire".

"A vampire?", a voice interrupted before Joe could get a word in.

"Ethan, hey", Joe said, looking up at him. I, on the other hand, didn't turn round to greet him. Not after the way he treated Troy the other day. I glanced to the inside of the Big Mac's restaurant windows when I saw two girls giggling and admiring something from where I was sitting. Ethan Wolf, of course.  
"Hey Cass", he said. I nodded in response, which is what he'll get. "What's up?".  
"Nothing, we're just having lunch and we're going back to the library", Joe replied, getting up. "How about you?".  
"Ahh well, thought I'd go for a run, even though the weather is pretty intense", Ethan said, which I might add, with a grin. I still didn't want to turn around until he was gone and I wasn't going to move either, until he was gone.

"Cool", Joe nodded. "Well, I'll bring the car round". Oh no, I thought.  
"I'll come", I said, looking up at him. Though, from the corner of my eye, I could see something glistening, it was sweat…. Oh God, he's half naked! No wonder those girls had those stupid looks.  
"Let's talk, Cass", Ethan said so that Joe could go. Crap.

"Don't I get a hello? How are you, Ethan? I missed you?", he said as he sat in Joe's seat in front of me. Jeez, the sight of him made me blush and turn away.  
"Not even close", I said, hotly.  
"You really are something", he smirked. "I guess you met Christian, huh?".  
"What's it to you?", I snapped. I really didn't want to deal with his ways of treating people.  
"You really should stay away from him, Cassie", he said. "He's not someone you should take lightly. Do this for your own good".  
"You really need to put some clothes on", I said, still not looking at him.  
"Oh, I'm offended", Ethan said with his eyebrow raised. "I'd thought you'd be able to get over your ghost boy if you looked at something real". That's it!  
"No one asked you!", I snapped taking my drink and splashing it at him. Good thing too, because by the time I did that, Joe came with the car.

"That should cool you down", I added and quickly walked towards the car before he could say something.  
"What did you-", Joe began to say.  
"Just drive", I snapped.

------------------------

**Short, I know but please review...! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the late update but I bring to you now, Chapter 8,**

**Hope you like it.**

**Oh and the characters mentioned: Suze and Jesse are sooo Meg Cabots and the rest is all mine.**

**Enjoy!**

------------------------

**CHAPTER 8**

As soon as we got home, I stormed my way up to my room and plonked myself onto my bed when Troy materialized. "Hey, what's wrong?". I've always wondered something, where does he go when I'm not around? Ghost Club? Er… who knows?

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Nothing".  
"I don't believe you", Troy said sitting on the side of my head. "What happened? Tell me, Cassie".  
"Ethan", I sighed. "He just happened to hear me and Joe talking at Big Mac's and decided to join us, only we were finished eating".  
"That idiot", I heard Troy grumble. "What else did he to? There's gotta be a particular reason why your so sulky". Sulky? Jeez.

I wasn't even sure if I should mention, Christian. Even though Christian hasn't really done anything to get me upset or anything but a few hints of caution. There was no reason to bring him up.

"Cass!", Joe knocked on the door. "Can I come in?".

I opened my eyes and glanced at Troy who had already disappeared, I grabbed the remote and pushed the button to open the door. "Hey", I greeted. He walked looking around the room. "Something wrong?".

"I thought I heard you talking to someone", he replied.  
"Uh, yeah", I replied. "Just talking to myself, weird I know'.  
"You can say that again", he said with a sigh.

I sat upright and folded my legs like I was meditating or something. "You wanna know why I did what I did to that jerk, right?".  
"Uh huh", he nodded, sitting down on my bed. "Why'd you do it? You guys only met and already, you guys hate each other. Well, Ethan doesn't, he just rang". I rolled my eyes. "He said he likes you and that you haven't given him your answer whether you want to go out with him".  
"Oh goody", I said, sarcastically. I just knew Troy was listening to this.  
"Come on, Cass. What happened?", he asked. The same question Troy asked, typical.

"He just said some stupid things about someone I care about", I said, slowly making circles on the bed with my finger.  
"You mean about Christian?", he asked.

My head perked up when he mentioned Christian. "Um, no, not exactly. Someone else".  
"Oh, then who?", he persisted.

Thankfully my Grandma knocked and asked for Joe's help with something but when he left, I wasn't really so thankful when Troy dematerialized and asked, "So, who is Christian?".

And so, I spilt the beans. I told him from start to finish how I'd met Christian, I mean like, it wasn't that a long a story. It practically only happened in the library, twice. But, the look on his face seemed… well, all I can say think of in my head is, jealous much?

"I see", he said, looking a bit hurt which I couldn't understand why.  
"What's with that look?", I asked.  
"What look?", he asked, looking at me. "Why didn't you tell me about him?".  
"Wh-what?", I scoffed. "It's not like he's a threat like Ethan and besides, I don't think he's a mediator. He just so happens to know about the house and I don't know where he got the idea about me going there, in his mind and telling me to be careful".

"I don't believe I'm going to say this", he muttered, walking towards me. "But, I think Ethan may be onto something about Christian. Your cousin seems to agree with Ethan too. Who knows what Christian is thinking and what he is. Just stay away from him".

I could not believe this, at all. My cousin, Ethan and now my dead boyfriend, is telling me to stay away from some guy whom I only met, twice! What freaking vibes are they getting off him? I didn't want to get into an argument with Troy, so I just breathed in and breathed out slowly as I got off the bed and walked towards the door when he got in my way.

"What are you doing?", he asked, looking down at me.  
"I can't deal with this right now, Troy", I said, glaring at him. "Christian did nothing wrong and I feel like he's done nothing wrong. I just don't get why your so worked up about him when you haven't met him". I was really getting annoyed about these boys treating him like a freak.  
"Cassie, I admit it", Troy sighed. "I am jealous". Ha! Knew it. "But I'm also worried about losing you to someone else". Okay, I didn't know that.

"Hey", I said slowly, taking his hands into mine. "You are not going to lose me to someone else, alright? I love you". I reached up to kiss him on his lips.  
"I love you, too", he whispered and we kissed. Oh how I love his kisses, my hands smothering his hair as his hand slid under my sweater and my singlet. Felt ticklish but it did feel good. Though, I was wondering if he could taste the chicken burger I had finished eating on the ride home, pissed about Ethan.

I walked down the steps and heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it", I called into the kitchen, seeing my Grandma and Joe cooking something.  
"Oh, okay", Grandma smiled.  
"Must be Ethan", Joe said.

I stopped just as I was about to press the button to open the door by the sound of Ethan's name. _No freaking way_, I thought. But it was too late to turn back but I really, _really_, did not want to open that door. I basically had no choice but to open the door and I started thinking up a plot on whether on giving him a surprise, by knocking the daylights out of him. Though I haven't really done any boxing lessons or whatever.

As the door slid open, Ethan was there, standing on the porch with his arms folded. Looking at his car, typical play boy.

"What do you want?", I demanded and making my voice a bit low so my Grandma and Joe couldn't hear that my nerves were struck by the sight of a hot guy who treats people like dirt. His ears must've twitched at the sound of my voice when he turned around and grinned. "State what you gotta say and leave".

He found my little threat amusing, as he laughed. "Your funny Cass but actually, I was invited here, Joe invited me". Oh this is just SO not cool. How could he invite him over after the way he treated me? Okay, so Joe doesn't know the full story but still. Cut me some slack. It's my third day now and things still go on as worse as it already is.

At the dinner table, as we all sat down, Ethan winked at me. God, it was like the most natural thing in the world to be doing that. Winking at me! In front of an elderly woman, though she didn't see it of course. "So", Ethan said. "Shall I say grace?".  
"That'd be nice", Grandma smiled. "Thank you, Ethan". Ugh, this is pathetic, my kind and heart warming Grandma was letting him grow on her. She really couldn't see the evilness of what he could do behind that carefully formed smile of his.

For all I know, he could very well… exorcise Troy. I didn't want to think about it but it was like he could do it but I'm sure he couldn't, because he didn't have anything of Troy's to exorcise him with. The only thing that Troy had with him the moment he had died from that car accident twenty years ago, was a family photo of his dad, mom and an elder brother.

I helped Troy find his family to see how they were doing, unfortunately, his dad had died from a heart disease. Even though it may seem like a sad and bad thing, it wasn't so bad for Troy though, since… he's already dead too. We managed to find his dad and they talked and talked as they were watching over their mom laughing with Troy's eldest brother who was playing with his little kids and wife. I couldn't really join in the conversation, I was just happy to see Troy happy talking to his dad before he could move on.

"Amen", everyone all said. I seriously didn't know what Ethan's motives were but I was pretty sure he took his job as a mediator, seriously. Like, if he sees a ghost, he either tells them to move on and get an afterlife or force them to move on. It's quite simple for him as it may seem but as for me, having a boyfriend who is dead, doesn't seem to be.

Sure, Troy helped me out when getting rid of ghosts, well, he does most of the saving me than I do to get rid of the ghosts. It just really doesn't add up why I got to meet someone so handsome yet so mean as the mediator I first encounter throughout my whole entire sixteen years. Ethan, I mean.

The phone rang and I was hoping to get it when Joe was closer to get it. Damn it. I glanced at Ethan. How can someone like him, not get angry at me for soaking his model-like body with coke, act so calm and damn comfortable around me?!

Just sitting there - across from me - making conversations with my Grandma. I really did feel the need to excuse myself to go back upstairs and resume snogging my boyfriend instead of looking at someone who can just make my boyfriend disappear.

"So Cass", Ethan said, in a tone that could make a girl feel nervous. Not me. "Have you decided?". I almost choked on my piece of steak. "I didn't mean it as an engagement question". _Haha, very funny_, I thought, sarcastically.  
"Cassandra, are you alright?", Grandma asked me as she got up. "I'll get you some water". Great, my chance to give my regards to this idiot who can't take a hint.

"Why are you doing this to me?", I hissed though my voice was a bit groggy from the steak incident. "Can't you take a hint that I have a boyfriend? It doesn't matter if he's…". I glanced around then looked back at Ethan who was chuckling, pathetic, I know. "Dead".  
"You should save all the trouble and just say yes, Cassie", he said. "Don't worry, I won't make a move on you". Again with the wink. I felt like grabbing that eyelid and making it permanently stay down, like it was some kind of curtain.  
"I don't know what kind of trouble your on about", I said, clearing my throat.  
"About the abandoned house", he replied. My eyes widened as he said it.

"Here's your water, sweetheart", my Grandma said as she came back, setting the water next to me. I looked at it and picked it up then nearly gulped the whole thing down like I thought it was beer or something.

"I talked to your lovely Grandma here for your permission", Ethan said. Taking the napkin and wiping his mouth, carefully. This is driving me insane!  
"What?", I asked in surprise as I set the glass of now empty water back down on the table.  
"Ethan has asked me if he could take you out", Grandma said with a smile at me. "He's a nice young man, you should spend your holiday having fun while it lasts".

Pfft, fat chance of that happening. I seriously couldn't deal with this but then when he mentioned the house… I didn't know if I wanted to say no.

"What do you say, Cass?", he asked again, breaking my thoughts. "Is that a yes?".

------------------------

**Review please...!**


	10. Chapter 9

**R&R please...!**

Enjoy!

------------------------------

**CHAPTER 9**

I seriously thought I was going to go insane for accepting his stupid question. Joe came into the room and told me that my mom was on the phone and that she wanted to talk with me. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hey mom", I said.  
"Hey sweetie", she said, cheerfully. "I'm sorry I didn't call when you first arrived there, how are you settling in?". Terrible.  
"Great", I lied. "Just fine. How about you?".  
"Oh", she sighed. "So much business meetings to attend to, I'm not sure when me and your father will go back home. You might have to stay there after your summer vacation, probably".

I must have gone deaf after that last sentence. "Stay here… after my summer vacation?", I stammered to ask. "But… what about school and my friends?".  
"I'm sure you can make new friends, sweetie", she encouraged. "You can go to the same school as Joseph. What was it called?".  
"Junipera Serra Mission Academy", I automatically answered.  
"Yes, that's right", she replied. "Heard from Joe that it is a good school and I know how much you will miss your old school and friends but this is only temporary. How hard can it be?".

_Mom, you have no idea,_ I thought with a sigh. I couldn't really argue with her about it because she was too busy with her clients hanging in the background. With that said and done, I was doomed. Doomed to the fact that I had to spend a school year here in a new school and even worse, doomed because Ethan Wolf goes there. Not good, at all.

I glanced in his direction waiting by the door with a grin and poked my tongue out at him just for the sake of it which just made him chuckle at his expense.

"Oh must go, sweetie", my mom said as I can hear people in the background. "Meeting is about to begin, I'll call you soon. I miss you and take care", she said, quickly.  
"Miss you too, mom", I replied and hung up.

I sighed and walked up the stairs when Ethan said, "Where are you going?".  
"If you must know", I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm taking my clothes off to go have a shower". The reaction on his face was just so ridiculous, his eyebrow raised in surprise by my response.  
"Wow", he said. "I think I'm gonna have a good sleep tonight". I shook my head and continued my way upstairs to my room. He got humiliated in public and he has the nerve to show his smug face to me.

As my door slid closed, I sighed and walked towards the bathroom when Troy stood in the doorway which gave me a fright. "What the- what are you doing?".  
"Are you seriously going to that house with that idiot downstairs?", he asked, glaring at me.  
"Um", I looked away from his piercing eyes. "Yeah?". I looked back up at him and rolled my eyes. "Look, I know I don't like him at all, it's just this thing about the house. He probably knows something about it".  
"Oh and I suppose he had a dream like you did and went there too, right?", he asked, in a serious voice. This was going nowhere that's for sure.  
"Troy", I said with a sigh. "Would you cut me some slack, here? I'm going and I really want to figure this out and why Susannah or whoever she is wants me to go to her room".

I kept looking at him with my pleading eyes and he gave in and I went for a quick shower and got changed into something comfortable. Jeans and a light pink blouse, simple yet cute.

Just when I was about to leave my room, Troy materialized. "You look good to be going to an abandoned house", he said.  
"Well, my Grandma and Joe think we're going out on a date but we're not", I explained. "So don't get so worked up about it".  
"Call for me when your in trouble", he said and leaned in to kiss me when Joe knocked on the door. "Please, be careful".  
"I will", I smiled, apologetically. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and left off with Ethan.

When Ethan opened my door to get in his car, it was like none other car I have seen before. My dad had always wanted to get a BMW 360 Ultra but it was way too expensive to get but if my dad saw me with Ethan in his car, my dad would want him to come over to our house, anytime and I mean any chance for my dad to get to have a test drive with Ethan's car.

On the way to the abandoned house, Ethan just wouldn't stop smiling. Honestly, it was like, he had like brain damage. "Er… could you stop smiling? I don't see anything to smile about?".  
"Is that so?", he chuckled as we turned into Pine Crest Road. "Look Cass, just enjoy our little moment while it lasts". Hmph, just when I was beginning to think he was thinking something so perverted.

His car automatically stopped in front of the abandoned house and turned off. I glanced at the house and it seemed as if time had gone by so quickly that it was already dark out. I got out and waited for Ethan to come round to where I was.

"Want me to hold your hand?", he asked, looking at me with a grin.  
"As if", I rolled my eyes. "Look, can we cut the crap and get this done with. How much do you know about the house and why did you ask me about it?".

I let out a small sigh whereas he put his hands in the pocket of his dark blue jeans. "I don't know much, but I've been coming here every so often just to check out the force field aura. I even tried doing a ritual to get rid of any bad spirits within the house".  
"Haven't you tried getting a Priest to do it?", I asked.  
"Yeah, I did", he replied, looking up at the house. When I looked at him, I had a flash vision of him, remembering the dream. "But… the aura is too strong to break. There's no paranormal things inside, not even a ghost. It's so strange".  
"I've seen stranger things", I muttered under my breath.

"Oh well, let's go", he said, walking up the driveway.  
"Um, you said you found nothing in there, what's the point of us going in there?", I asked. Though I had a point of going in there.  
"We're just checking for anything suspicious", he replied turning his head sideways like he were fish. "I haven't been to the house in a while when Joe told me you guys went there and when you touched the house, you had a headache". My eyes widened in surprise about what he just said, I wanted to say something but he had already continued walking towards the back of the house. I was beginning to think that he thought I had something to do with the house.

I managed to catch up with him and saw him waiting for me at the back door. I really didn't know why I had to be with this guy who only wants to find out things for himself. Is it any coincidence that we're both mediators who've just so happened to find out on the beach?

"'Bout time", he sighed and opened the door without hesitation. It obviously did look like he had been coming here every so often to scope the place out. I don't know how boys do it, go in without a hint of fear. Oh I got it, they're wannabes. Always trying to save the damsel in distress, though for most girls, they won't mind but it all depends on the guy who is saving them. And if it were Ethan saving me in the end, oh that'd be something not to live happily ever after.

We both walked in and the door suddenly closed, more faster than the last time I was here, which was not too long ago. I gasped at the sound it made as it banged closed.  
"Still want me to hold your hand?", Ethan offered.  
"Don't even think about it", I snapped and clasped my hands together.

I looked around and it wasn't as dark as last time. Though it was really late, like really early in the morning when Troy and I went, but I still couldn't understand why Troy's memory was different to what I had in mind. It didn't make sense. The inside of the house was very twenty-first century but everything was so rusted, broken and creepy altogether.

"This way", he whispered grabbing my wrist and taking me upstairs. "Watch your step". Every step we took made a creaking sound on each step. My stomach did not feel good at all. We finally made it to the second story of the house. "Now what?", I nervously asked. He didn't say anything because he just took me towards a door.

"Whatever happens even though I said there's nothing here", he whispered, glancing back at me. "Stick close to me". Pfft, yeah, that's exactly what he wants.

He clicked open the door and gently pushed it open, making a creepy sound as it opened. As he walked in, I followed close behind. I took a moment to take in the scene of the room and then a flash vision came into my head that this was the room that was in my dream, the first day I came here.

There was the bed, all worn out and almost ripped in half and the window which also had a window seat. I glanced at Ethan who was looking into the bathroom which gave me a chance to walk towards the window and expect the things I had seen in my dream to be there.

I was right, there was the chess set and the stack of books but one caught my eye that looked familiar. I walked towards the stack of books and bent down to pick it up. That's when I remembered the book Christian was reading in the library. It was the poetry book he had been reading… so many questions started forming inside my head.

"Find anything?", Ethan asked when he came out of the bathroom and gave me a fright.  
"Uh, nope", I replied. I know I lied but I couldn't really tell him about the book thing. Otherwise he'd really kill Christian, though I wasn't sure if he really would kill him. It still doesn't make sense. _Is Christian, really a vampire?_

One thing was for sure, was that I had to come back here, tomorrow. During the day of course. I just wasn't sure if Christian would be here or… he lived here all this time. I put the book back and stood up slowly when I heard something downstairs.

"Stay here!", Ethan said, quickly looking at me and then ran out the room. That's when I really felt scared, yeah, I know. A mediator who is afraid of darkness and an abandoned house that keeps haunting me.

I stood there timidly thinking what the heck just happened? My knees were shaking and I couldn't help but glance around the room, it was stupid to think there was someone watching me when there was no one else in the room, Ethan checked around. But I couldn't get why the feeling I had, felt like someone was actually watching me.

"Troy?", I said a bit quietly my voice was faint and hesitant. "Troy!", I called out. _Damn it Troy, you said you'd be here for me when I needed you,_ I thought. I really couldn't stand there waiting for Ethan. "I've gotta find him", I said under my breath making my way to the door. "Ethan?".

No response.

"Ethan!", I called out. "Are you okay?".

Still nothing.

That's when I saw something bolting for the door though it went through the door which was when I saw an out of breath Ethan, limping towards the staircase. His clothes had been torn in some places, not that much though. I couldn't really see properly from the dark so I ran downstairs and told him to lean on me and we went out of the house.

--------------------------

**Ahh and Chapter 9 all done for y'all!**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

When we got out and made our way into Ethan's car all out of breath, breathing and panting. I mean like, for him to lean on me was quite hard, sort of. It felt uncomfortable when he was breathing near my face and the feel of his muscles against my body, was just… err, yeah.

When I waited for him to get his composure back, he said, "That was… un-expected".

"What was it?", I asked.

"I'm not sure", he sighed, slowly. The rips on his shirt showed a bit of skin, though he wasn't bleeding, anywhere. Which seemed sort of strange, even though he got a few hits, there was no blood anywhere on him. "Are… you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm fine", he replied, glancing at me. "Whoever or whatever it was, sure didn't hit hard enough to make me bleed. It was like it was holding back".

I wondered if that thing was, Christian. But then, why did I feel like someone was watching me from in the room? A lot of things are so not making sense. I looked at Ethan and his shirt was already off and changing into a new shirt.

"Ugh! Do you mind?", I asked acidly turning away.

"Erm, not really", he replied. "I don't mind you looking".

"Oh you are so full of yourself", I muttered, so instead I stared up at the house.

I looked up at the window of the room I was in and I didn't know if I was hallucinating or seeing things because it looked like someone was watching us and swiftly disappeared. It sent a chill down my spine and Ethan must've noticed me shivering when he rubbed my back.

"Get your hand off my back", I warned. I turned back around slowly so that I could be prepared to turn back around if he still hasn't changed. "There's one thing I don't get...".

"And what's that?", he smirked.

"I called for Troy but he didn't show up", I replied, looking down at my hands on my lap. "He said he'd be there for me if I was in trouble".

"You called ghost boy?", he asked with his eyebrow raised. "What would he do anyways? You didn't need to call him when I'm with you".

"That's different", I snapped.

"Exactly", he nodded. "It's a huge difference".

I shook my head an thought of Troy. "Troy", I called out.

"What are you doing?", Ethan hissed.

Just then, Troy materialized at the back of us and he was already glaring at Ethan. "You didn't touch her, did you?", he asked, coldly. I half turned my body around to look at him in the back seat.

"Troy", I said. "Where were you?". When he calmed down and turned to me he gave me a puzzled look. "I called for you but you didn't show up, what happened?".

"Disconnected?", Ethan joked.

"Shut up", both me and Troy snapped at him.

"Cassie, I… didn't feel or hear you calling for me", Troy replied. "I was waiting back at the house but I didn't hear you calling, I don't know why. You know I'd never abandon you like that".

"A-hem", Ethan coughed. "Before you guys tell me to zip it. May I make a suggestion that maybe the aura, blocks out ghosts and that's why ghost boy here". He narrowed his eyes at Troy but ignored Troy's glare. "Wasn't able to come to your rescue even though… I was there".

"Anyways, you didn't get much damage but a few scratches but no blood", I mentioned. "You said yourself, that it was probably holding back but we don't know why".

"It's so good to have a beautiful smart sidekick", Ethan sighed with a grin but ended his satisfaction when Troy smacked him on the head. "Ow! … Jeez".

"Take her home", Troy snapped at him. "Now".

"We haven't even started our date", Ethan muttered as he entered the pin code to start the car.

"Would you shut up about that?", I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and glanced at the mirror where he could see Troy sitting with his arms crossed. "You know, you could just… magically disappear back to the house".

"I'm making sure you don't make a move on her or go anywhere else", Troy informed him.

"Well, that was offensive", Ethan sighed and let the car do it's work.

The next day, I was able to get some decent sleep though thinking about whatever it was going through the door was something just scared the heck out of me. Okay, besides a ghost going through walls and all but this was something different, it was no ghost. It was something _alive._

It was sunny outside and quite hot but I've been through a lot these past few days that I haven't been able to feel the heat but shivers that keep running down my spine. I decided to have a morning shower, oh how I love my body wash I had packed. Herbal Essence Body Wash: Honey & Milk . It's just the smell of it that grabbed my attention and even though most girls would rather get something that could make them smell like flowers, I thought I'd be a bit different.

God, I remember the first year I started high school back in Brooklyn and Scott Hampton, football captain, came up to me and started saying how I stood out and how I smelt so good. Though, at least the scent radiating from me was good but the thing was, he got the scent of it wrong. Most of the boys that had come up to me and tried to flirt with me told me how good I looked but never got the right scent I had on.

The only answers they came up with was: Roses, Freesia, Daisies, etc. The weirdest and most embarrassing answers were: Wheat and oats. How the heck do I smell like porridge?! Seriously, boys can't even just stop _trying_ so hard to get with a girl.

I couldn't exactly ask Troy how I smelt because he's already seen the body wash bottle and so, there was no point in asking him. After I had decided to wear a pale green spaghetti strapped singlet that looked like a baby doll dress but a bit shorter and to add, I wore my denim black shorts that was just above my knees. I walked downstairs and saw that Joe was going again to the library, I told him that I would stay home for today.

I already had plans of my own to attend to. After breakfast, I looked around for my Grandma when she was just outside doing the gardening. Seriously, she could just turn on the sprinklers to do the work or turn on the cutters to cut the grass.

"Grandma, I'm just going to go for a walk" I said. "I'll be back soon".

"Do you know your way back?", she asked, looking up at me. I nodded in response. "Be back in time for lunch, alright? Take care". I thanked her and kissed her on the cheek.

Now, to tell Troy where I would be going.

"Are you out of your mind?!", he shouted at me. "You can't go back there when I can't even get to you! It's dangerous and I don't want you going there". _Bad idea_, I thought.

"I'll be fine, it's daylight!", I protested. "The sun is out and I'm sure the light will shine through into the house and going with Ethan is a pain in the butt is just the same as going at night".

I looked at him as I sat on my bed. He was pacing back and forth, furious about my idea. It was sort of weird looking at a ghost making a fuss about something. Especially about someone who isn't even dead, as in, me.

Apparently he had stopped pacing and walked towards my bed and sat down. "Cassie, I'll let you go there but just be back before dark", he said with a sigh. "I'm trying to understand your situation but it's putting you in danger and it makes me worry. A guy like me can't even protect you when I'm… like this". I felt like crying so I crawled towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey you", I whispered. "Don't feel bad, I'll be okay as long as I get out before dark".

With that said and done, I put on my second pair of slip on shoes which were black with white lines and made my way out the door and to the abandoned house.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

When I got there, it still looked the same as last night. I mean, I was standing in front of the house and I didn't know where the breeze came from even though the sea was a bit further away from the house but it passed through me and made me shiver.

"Why do you do this to me?", I muttered.

I didn't realize it till then that somebody had heard me and said. "Who are you talking to?". I turned around, surprised that somebody had heard me and seen me in front of the house. A girl.

"Oh um, I didn't realize I was thinking out loud", I replied, laughing nervously.

"Okaaay", she said, slowly.

She was wearing all black with some parts purple. I guess she's a punk rock girl or something, though I wouldn't really say that to her. But she had the black hair, black lipstick, black finger nails, black boots and eyeliner look, altogether. How could she even wear that on a sunny day, especially in California?

"Well anyways", she said and I think she was about to continue walking.

"Uh wait", I said, feeling lame. "What's your name?". I thought I'd make some friends here if I was going to stay here over my summer vacation.

"Err… Layna", she replied, I could tell that she was thinking I'm weird. I couldn't blame her.

"Nice name", I said with a crooked smile. A girl dressed in black and purple that goes by the name of, Layna. Now that was something. "My name is Cassie". I didn't bother telling her my full name because then I'd feel even more lame than I already am.

"Um okay", she nodded. "I've gotta go".

"Oh okay, see ya", I smiled. "Nice meeting you, Layna".

"Yeah, you too", she replied. As she walked off I sighed and shook my head. I just get weirder and weirder.

I headed straight towards the back of the house before anyone could see that I was standing in front of the house thinking how weird I am. I hesitated before opening the door, I looked around and yes, the sun was still out and I could feel it's warmth on my shoulders.

I opened the door and walked in slowly and cautiously. I didn't want to be a bigger wuss than I was last night. Everything inside the house seemed to have lightened up, well, okay, only a bit. A bit enough to see more clearly inside. I closed the door instead of jumping out of my skin when it closes by itself. I looked at it and I thought about that something that went through the door I was closing.

As I turned around, I heard someone say, "Oh my". I gasped and my heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would jump out of my chest. "What do we have here?". When I turned around, my eyes widened by the person who was in front of me.

He looked so handsome and perfect, just like Christian. His hair was combed neatly to one side, it was like he was a pretty boy. He wore tight blue jeans and what seemed like a black tuxedo that was buttoned up but with no shirt to cover his muscular chest.

"Is there something I can do for you?", he asked with a grin, whispering in my ear. "You seem a bit… lost yet you smell, delicious". Oh great, another one who is trying too hard. But the way he looked made it look like he was an underwear model, I'd say way better than Ethan. Troy, to say the least, would get jealous.

"Um, no thanks", I replied, nervously. "I was just…".

"Looks like we have company", he sighed and rubbed his cheek against mine and pulled away when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I couldn't even stop my heart from pounding so much, I was beginning to think I was getting a heart attack or something but when I was glancing at who was coming downstairs, I fainted.

Okay, don't even get me started. I know I must be the most useless mediator on earth to have fainting problems. But it only happens when I get really scared or my heart starts pounding so fast, I begin to think I'm hallucinating, like with what just happened.

I started having flash visions in my head which made me wake up with a jolt. I felt my head and I moaned by the headache that was about to come.

"You should get some rest", a voice said from out of the shadows. "You gave me a fright".

I looked to see who it was and it was… Christian.

"I gave _you_ a fright?", I asked, looking really confused. "Christian… what is going on here?".

I realized I was sitting on the torn bed, strangely enough, it felt comfy. I could see the sun still out which sort of calmed me down. I looked back at Christian and even though he was looking really good he was really starting to scare me, a little.

"Cassandra", he finally said, sitting on the bed, staring at me. "I can't tell you unless you tell me what you were doing here last night and the night before". I couldn't believe that he just said that. "I told you to be careful".

"What?", I scoffed. "Christian, how could I know that whatever it was, was going to be here last night? When all you did was tell me to be careful, what is up with that?". I was beginning to shout at him when I heard a voice from downstairs.

"Silence in the courtroom, please!", the guy said.

"Wh-who is that?", I stammered to ask.

"That's my eldest brother", Christian replied, calmly. "Vincent".

"Vincent?', I echoed in response.

"At your service, m'lady". Out of no where Vincent showed up beside me.

"Vincent, stop playing around", Christian said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Can't I at least get to play with her?", Vincent asked shyly rubbing his cheeks against mine.

"Oh my God", I gasped. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?".

"Before you get some weird thoughts about Vincent", Christian said, glancing annoyingly at Vincent and back at me. "He's gay".

"Pfft, what?!", I said in shock. I mean, I didn't realize how shocked I was when I said it out loud. "Oh God, I'm so pathetic". I rubbed my head as I muttered to myself if I'm hallucinating and that it's one big weird dream.

"Sorry dearie", Vincent whispered in my ear. "'Tis the way it is, though of course your thoughts are very kinky".

"I was not-!", I began to protest hotly when I quickly calmed down. "Okay, this is driving me insane". I looked up at Christian who was staring at me all this time. "Tell me what is going on and why are you guy's here?".

"Isn't that obvious?", Vincent asked, appearing next to his brother. "We're monsters". I looked at them like they were crazy when actually, I should've been the one that looked crazy.

Christian sighed and said, "In other words… we're vampires".

* * *

**A/N:**

_Uhm, I apologise for the LONG delay, seriously... I dunno, kinda just... lost my interest in writing for awhile now so yeah. Sorry about that. _


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Okay, first of all, it took me a while to process that last bit of information into my head but after that. It took me quite a while process more into my brain, when I was told that Vincent - beautiful and good looking as he is - is gay! Not only that, he's a freaking homosexual _vampire!_

"Hey!", Vincent said in a defensive voice. "No need to get all worked up about my sexuality". Apparently, they can read minds. This… just doesn't add up. "Well anyways, I'll let you handle things from here, little brother". When he said that, he vanished.

"Where'd he go?", I asked, stunned by Vincent's disappearance.

"Downstairs", Christian sighed and ran his one of his light skinned hands through his hair. "Cassandra… Can you tell me why you keep coming back here? It's dangerous for you and especially for anyone to be here".

"Christian, how was I suppose to know that you live here when I keep having visions inside my head about this house?", I explained and then thought of something. "Do you… know a girl and a guy who use to live here? By the names of Susannah and Jesse?".

I looked at him waiting for his response. "Not that I know of, me and my brother only moved in here last year". Last year? Wow.

"Oh, okay", I said, looking down. I didn't even know what to think, I wasn't even sure if I could think around him and Vincent.

"So, tell me", Christian said after a moment of silence. "What are these visions you speak of?".

I glanced at him and his gaze on me caught my glance. "I… I mean, ever since I came here, I've been having dreams about this house and about the people who use to live here. I don't know why, but I think whoever it is that keeps coming into my dreams is trying to warn me about something".

"I see", he said, letting his gaze drop from my eyes. How do vampires do that? It's like, they have the ability to hold someone's eyes with theirs. "I know about Ethan's reason for coming here, quite pitiful yet it was a close one, last night I mean".

"So that was you?", I gasped, with my eyes widened. He looked back at me and shook his head.

"That was, Vincent", he sighed. "He had just come back from a night club and I guess, as clumsy and foolish as he is-".

"I heard that!", Vincent shouted from downstairs.

I giggled when Christian shook his head again. "Anyways, he tripped over a carpet, though I don't know how he could not foresee it".

"So, the reason why Vincent held back was…", I started off, understanding how all this happened.

"… so that no blood was shed from Ethan", Christian finished. "I will admit, I was the one watching you in this room". Instead of telling him off, I blushed and looked away. "But even still, Cassandra, it's dangerous for you to be around here, especially around me and Vincent".

"I understand", I replied with a smile. "Thank you for telling me but… this house is connected to me and… I have to find out why I keep having these dreams".

I looked at Christian who was staring at me that whole time, not like something to eat but someone who I guess, from understanding his point of view as a vampire, a human being. "Cassandra, can I ask you a favor?".

"You being a vampire as a secret?", I grinned.

"Exactly", he chuckled. "I'd rather let Ethan keep guessing and keep him busy by finding nothing about me as a vampire, though, he will be here constantly, now that he's finally seen something moving in this house".

"No problem", I said and that's when I could see a glimpse of his watch. It was 2:48PM.

That's when it hit me. Troy! I quickly got off the bed but stopped before I could walk out and looked back at Christian who was already up and looking at me. "I believe someone you love is worried about you", he said and gave me a small smile. "He's waiting for you".

"You got that right", I replied with a nod. "Can we…".

"Sure", he said with a little laugh. Because of course, he could read my mind that I wanted to talk more about him being a vampire.

When I turned my head, I almost walked straight into Vincent which of course, gave me another fright. "I'm sorry", he whispered into my ear. "I didn't mean to scare you, dearie".

"Uh, Vincent?". I knew what he was going to do and there was no need to even think about it. "Please don't rub my cheek, it feels weird and it gives me the creeps". I slowly looked up at him and the reaction on his face looked a little defensive, which was surprising.

"Well, it's not my fault you smell like honey and milk", he pouted then glanced at Christian. "He even likes your scent, he just won't admit it. Especially when he carried you upstairs".

My cheeks must've changed color again when Vincent started laughing. "I'll see you some other time, Cassandra", Christian said, I looked back at him and his back was facing towards me.

"Sure", I nodded and made my way out, even though, throughout that entire time in that house, I had goosebumps yet I felt warm inside when I found out about Christian and Vincent.

But one thing still bugged me. _How on earth can there be a homosexual vampire?!_

When I got home, I was glad that my Grandma was asleep on the couch which gave me a chance to get away upstairs to face someone in particular.

"Where have you been?", Troy said, immediately as soon as the door automatically slid open. He was leaning against my bed post, eyeing my every move as I walked in.

"You sound like my mom", I sighed. "I know I'm really late and I'm really sorry Troy but just let me explain and don't cut in. Alright?".

I gave him a moment to calm down, especially with that serious look he had when he saw me. And so, I told him everything about what went on in that house and I even had to pinky swear him to not tell Ethan about Christian being a vampire, even as tempting as it is to tell Ethan because I know how jealous Troy can get, I just hope he hate for Ethan will get in the way of that.

"So, now that you know", I said, looking hopeful up at him. "Don't you at least… miss me?". This of course, was to get his mind off me and Christian because the look on his face, told me that he did not look happy. I placed my hand on both of his cheeks and brought it a bit lower towards my face. "My lips are down here".

Our snogging session had some pretty good intimacy though precautions to say the least, we were not going to have 'it'. 'It' as in the description of where a male and female… you know, even about the birds and the bees, though I don't know how that fits into the 'it' category. Even if we wanted to - which I don't think will happen - it would be sort of weird, a ghost who is dead having 'it' with a girl who is alive. Being sixteen and all, really has it's ups and downs. Especially for a mediator like myself.

Just how exactly does Ethan live his life as a mediator? On second thought, I'd rather not go there.

I went back downstairs and my Grandma was still sleeping, so I went and got something to eat and I suddenly thought of something. I forgot to ask Christian about the aura but there was something else… _How did he know that Troy was waiting for me when Troy is… dead?_

* * *

**A/N:**

_I know there's possibly a few mistakes or something but yeah. Feel free to point it out and your thoughts on a homosexual vampire? xD_


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**: _Hey y'all. Been a long, long, long time since I've updated this. This was actually completed few years back. Haven't been on FF in a while so I thought I'd add in the chapters from where it was completed. So I haven't edited it or anything, there are most likely mistakes in the upcoming chapters I'll be uploading soon. It was my first FanFic so I'm not really going to fix it up really. Other than that, apologies for the longest delay and lack of update. =)_

* * *

You can guess what would happened late at night. I snuck out to go back to the abandoned house, though, I was being escorted by Troy while he was rambling on and on about how much danger I was putting myself into by going back to the house.

1) Because my dream is probably a trap.

2) Christian and Vincent are probably behind it.

3) Christian and Vincent are vampires.

And the one thing I know he won't say, is that he's jealous.

Seriously, me, as a mediator is what puts me in danger. I'm basically a delicate bridge who is trying to put the dead where they're meant to be, by crossing the bridge - which is me - and then, who knows what goes on from there.

By the time we had gotten to the house, Troy stopped in front of me and looked down at me with a face that showed concern yet cuteness which made me a smile a bit. "Just, be careful, okay? When you find whatever it is you think is in there that connects to you, get out as soon as you can", he said. "I guess my memory messed up because of that aura and it makes me mad that I can't go in with you, Cassie".  
"I'll be fine", I assured him even though I couldn't help feeling a bit worried about the whole Christian-and-Vincent-vampire-thing. "I'll call for you once I get out".  
"Alright", he said with a sigh. "Let's go".

He led me towards the back of the house passing the hot tub that looked ancient and to the back door. As he laid his hand on the doorknob the door flung open and out stepped - of all people - Vincent. "You sure are persistent', he said with a lazy smile at me. "Well, if you're here for Christian. He's in his room. Just remember…". He leaned down towards my ear, for a moment, I thought he was going to rub my cheek - just for the record, that would not be a good idea - in front of Troy! "… ask him if he has condoms", he whispered.

"Vincent!", I snapped, hotly. I wondered if he could see Troy looking pretty peeved. "I'm just here to ask questions and to look for something".  
"Oh", he said, looking a bit surprised though, I knew he could read my mind. "In that case, come in. Though, I have a night club to attend to". He stepped out of the doorway and walked past me and Troy. As for Troy I glanced down at his hands which were balled into fists.

I sighed and took a step into the house and looked back at Troy and Vincent, who were waiting for me to go in. I still wasn't sure if Vincent was aware that there was a ghost ready to pounce on him for his actions. But I went in anyways and the door, as usual, closed by itself. I glanced around for any light switches but thought that'd be a bad idea, since Christian is a vampire.

I couldn't understand the fact that vampires do exist. It was all too real for me to get past though. I've always seen them in the movies - fake though - and pictures of people pretending to be vampires. But, I haven't seen Christian and Vincent's fangs - as of yet - but I knew that they had vampire instincts, being able to read minds and such.

I took another step and tripped over a bump of something and almost screamed when I saw that I was going to fall flat on the ground on my back. With my eyes closed tight, I felt nothing but someone's cold hand on my back. Even though I was wearing a black denim jacket, I could still feel the coldness from the hand.

"You can open your eyes now". Christian. He was chuckling. "Are you alright?".

I slowly opened my eyes to see a dark yet handsome Christian hovering over my face, I nodded in response and he slowly steadied me to stand.

"What is it your looking for?", he asked, as he breathed out. I had so many questions to ask him because well, he's a vampire and all. I looked at him for a second and already he's locked onto my gaze, it was like, every time his eyes burned into mine and even though it was quite dark inside the house, it was like I could tell him everything. Even probably my deepest darkest secret that _I_didn't even know.

"Uh… could I ask you something?", I asked nervously. "Unless, you know what I'm thinking".  
"I won't read your mind", he grinned. "Promise".

I was relieved that we were in the dark and that he couldn't see the colour of my cheeks at that moment. "Well, I wanted to find something here but there's something else I want to ask".  
"Ask away", he replied, smoothly. God, his voice was just so silky and sexy, I wondered how any girl could resist him.  
"Um well, how did you know that someone was worried about me?", I finally asked. "I… did I mention him in my little faint incident?".

He looked away, breaking the gaze and said, "You called for him last night and I knew that Troy, was someone whom you love and care".  
"Oh, okay", I replied with a sigh.

"So, any idea where that thing your looking for might be?", he asked, abruptly.

And so, we went upstairs with him holding my hand to the girl-in-my-dream's room which was now, Christian's room. His hand felt cold with my warm hand. I walked around the room slowly and carefully unaware that Christian just kept looking at me. The moonlight shone through as I walked towards the window with the window seat. The view was amazing, I saw the beach that was on. Carmel Beach.

"Beautiful, isn't it?", Christian asked. I gasped when he appeared beside me. "Sorry".  
"No, it's fine", I said, shaking my head. When I glanced up at him, I couldn't help but notice his jet black hair shimmering from the light of the moon and how his skin seemed to look even more lighter than I've seen it before. I realized then, that he was wearing a white t-shirt which definitely showed the most appealing skin. You could say that he's been working out but for a vampire, I'm sure they don't need to work out more than they do than the average human being. Whatever that means. "Yeah, it's beautiful".

I sat down on the window seat when another vision came into my head, only, I didn't really snap out of it. Reason is, I was somewhere else. An alternate dimension, maybe. I turned around and I saw Christian looking as lost as I was. There was definitely a lot of light and he didn't seem affected by the light.

Looking at him in the bright light, I couldn't believe how anybody could be so beautiful or good looking as him. He was standing there, looking around the place when saw me looking at me and came running towards me. "Cassandra!", he gasped. "Are you alright?".  
"I'm okay", I replied. "But… where are we?".

"I was about to ask you the same thing", he said, looking down at me. "One moment you were just sitting down and the next you look like your in pain and when I got a hold of you… the next thing you know, I'm here". We were both clueless but that's when another bright - I'm going to need to see my optometrist after I get out of here - light started to shine.

Christian stood guard in front of me when we saw two figures walking towards us.


	15. Chapter 14

When the light faded, I saw the girl who was in my dreams along with the guy who was in my visions. Can I just say, that guy, looked like a total hottie. Seriously, I couldn't believe he was in my visions, it's too weird or too good to be true. Though one thing was bothering me, was the clothes he was wearing. Made me think that he's some sort of old aged pirate but he is a very good looking pirate though.

"Jeez, we _finally _made it", the girl said with an exasperating breath.

She glanced at who was in front of me then at me. "Who are you people?", Christian ordered. Which was when I saw the guy step in front of the girl. "We didn't come here for trouble".  
I looked at the girl and said, "Are you… Susannah?".

She sighed and stepped in front of the hot looking pirate. "That would be me but I prefer, Suze", she said. She nodded her head at the hot looking pirate guy. "This is Jesse".  
"Um, hi?", I said like an idiot. "I'm Cassie and this is Christian".  
"Is he a mediator as well?", Jesse asked, glancing at Christian. I was relieved that I don't have to call him the hot looking pirate anymore.  
"Ermm… no", I answered, nervously. "He just happened to come here by accident, I had a vision and he tried to help me but he got stuck in here with me… which I'm still in a bit of shock about".

"What's your surname?", Suze asked, abruptly.  
"de Silva", I replied.

"What?", Suze gasped. "What happened to the Simon name?".  
"Susannah, does it really matter that she got my family name?", Jesse murmured at her.  
"Um, what is going on?", I asked with a confused look. "Why are we here?".

I looked at Suze who walked towards me and took my hand and walked further away from the boys. "The thing is - and don't get weird about it when I tell you this - but, the house your at is my house and to get straight to the point, there's two people who are coming back after all these years".  
"Who?".  
"You don't know them but they go by the names of Maria de Silva and Felix Diego", she replied.  
"Uh… this is really freaking me out", I managed to say.  
"You and me both", she nodded.

"Wait, if Maria's surname is de Silva", I recalled. "… then, what is she to me?".  
"She's nothing but a back stabbing *%^##", Suze said in disgust. "Actually, I'm married to Jesse".  
"Oh". My mouth dropped a bit.  
"Yeah and so… me and Jesse are your great, great, great, great… err… Greatest ancestors", Suze said with a shrug. "Guess you could say that we're your grandparents but by the way we look, please don't call us grandma or grandpa".

I was just standing there with a blank face, taking all this information in. Was thinking my grandpa is hot, incest? Oh my God! Someone pinch me! I couldn't believe it, here I am, in an alternative place and out of no where, people from my family tree of ancestors, are here to warn me about two other people whom I don't even know! What has the world come to?  
"Your losing it, aren't you?", Suze asked after awhile.  
"Uh, you think?", I replied.  
"What year is it?", she wondered.  
"2504".

I glanced at her and the look on her face looked like I just slapped her in the face or something. I glanced at the two boys - not to mention who were both very good looking - chatting away about something though it looked sort of like a serious chat about something important.  
"So, is that guy your boyfriend?", Suze nodded at the direction of the two boys. "He's hot, is he… like, half albino or something?".  
"Pfft, no!", I gasped and covered my mouth. "He's just… a friend and no, he's not albino, I think. And besides, I have a boyfriend".  
"Then… where is he?", she asked, looking suspicious. Looking at her, I guess I inherited her green eyes mixed with Jesse's dark brown eyes. Actually, I inherited a mix of colour from those two. Weird and sort of, cool.

"He's… back at home", I replied carefully. I didn't want to say that my boyfriend is a ghost who is yeah, _dead._  
"Well, me and Jesse were sent back here - I can't believe the world is still alive - to help you with your mediation skills and to help stop Maria and Felix from scheming whatever plan they've cooked up".

After explaining to me about it, I got to know more about Suze - I still couldn't believe I was talking my ancestor from 500 years ago! - and Jesse. Apparently, Jesse used to be a ghost back when Suze moved in and she fell in love with him, he returned his feelings to her as well. But I couldn't help thinking about me and Troy. Comparing my relationship with my err… ancestors. Would we end up like them? Happily ever after? Hearing about Jesse getting his body back from his time to Suze's time which scared me a bit but then it gave me a thought about Troy's body, twenty years ago. Could I go back in time and get him into my time to be with me?

Makes me feel selfish to think about it. I had no way of knowing if Troy really wants to be here or move on. We walked back to Christian and Jesse who stopped talking when we got to them.  
"Are you alright with this?", Jesse asked me. Why did I have to have such a good looking ancestor?  
"Yeah, I'm fine", I nodded. "I don't know who these people are but I'm going to need all the help I can get". I looked at Christian who looked a bit sad though his expression changed. "Um, where will you guys live?".  
"Oh we'll be up there", Jesse nodded up. I looked up and saw nothing but white everywhere, seriously blinding my eyes. But I understood what he meant.  
"Kind of feels like being in Charmed", Suze sighed. "Only well, we're not Leo".

We all looked at her like she sort of, out of it. "I mean, in my time, there was a series called- never mind. Just call our names if something strange happens".  
"Okay", I replied.

They both smiled at me and turned around to walk into the light that was starting to show again. Jesse glanced round back at Christian which made me look at Christian, who just nodded.

Christian glanced at me and smiled a bit and all of a sudden, we were back into the abandoned house. With me… suddenly on top of… Christian! "I'm so sorry", I gasped.  
"Don't be", Christian smiled.

That time when I saw him in that bright light dimension, his skin was more than just white, actually, more paler like it was transparent. When he glanced at me with his small smile, I couldn't help but think that he seemed a bit sad about something.


End file.
